


checkpoint 1

by novocaine_sea



Series: checkpoints [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: “Suck mydick!” Itaru rages, throwing down the controller and headset as his teammates cause him to die yet again. What are they there for if they don’t cover him while he charges forward?“Itaru,” Misumi’s arms snake around his neck from behind, the airy lilt to his voice gone in replace of something more serious. “Can I suck you?”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Series: checkpoints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983826
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	checkpoint 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's... more to come of whatever this is, but this lived in my brain rent free for a few days

“Itaru~!” A cheerful voice greets him as he steps through the doorway of the dorms, loosening his tie and shucking his shoes off. Chikage is beside him, doing much of the same, but his presence is much ignored by the whir of periwinkle that whizzes by. Strong yet thin arms wrap around Itaru’s neck, a soft kiss pressed to his cheek just below his eye. Even after all this time (how long has it been? A year? Maybe more?), Itaru will never get used to this.

“Hey, Misumi.” His voice is a lot less cheerful, a lot more weighed down by exhaustion. Misumi pulls back from him, a frown pulling at his lips, before tugging him out of the doorway. Itaru says hello to those he passes along the way, but nobody stops them. They’re used to Misumi dragging (or carrying) Itaru along, and once Misumi has an end goal in mind, he’ll march right on until he completes it. 

“I got your game ready for you!” Misumi giggles as he flicks on the lights in Itaru’s room. Chikage comes and goes quickly, reaching for a file on his desk and promising to see Itaru at work tomorrow.

_ Thank god, _ Itaru thinks. He has the room to himself for the night. He can game in peace, and truly unwind from his long day.

“You’re the best,” He tells Misumi as he loosens his tie. Itaru has no qualms about undressing in front of Misumi, mostly because he knows Misumi doesn’t care. They haven’t done anything that would land them in an eroge, but things get hot and heavy sometimes. Homoerotic handholding and all that jazz.

Once Itaru is stripped down and in something much more comfortable, he plops into his gaming chair. Misumi settles somewhere behind him on the couch as Itaru puts his headset on, though only over one ear so he can still hear Misumi. He’s not that rude of a boyfriend, even if gaming does take precedence sometimes. Misumi always knows what he needs, however, so there’s no offense. 

“Mm, there was an update today...” Itaru mumbles as the loading symbol goes round and round.

“I made sure it was updated for Itaru before he came home!” Misumi chimes and a tiny smile forms on Itaru’s lips. Of course he did. Itaru really picked the best route out of all the other troupemates. Some would say they’re an odd pair, but he and Misumi get along easily. 

“Too good for me.” There’s a shake of his head and then the sound blasts in one ear, signaling the start of the game. He immediately goes for online mode (story long completed and trophies all acquired), checking out the new maps and selecting one that looks the hardest. He probably should’ve picked something easier considering his aching wrists but he can’t live life on EZ mode like Banri.

As the time drags on, Itaru grows more and more annoyed. His team sucks, he feels like he’s carrying all six of them. If only Banri were online, but Banri is too preoccupied with schoolwork trying to be a good boy now that he has something to be passionate about. GG, Itaru guesses, but not when he’s desperate for some actual good raids. This is just a disaster.

His curses get more and more colorful as the night goes on, his irritation growing with it. No matter which lobby he moves to, everybody is a noob, and Itaru really doesn’t have time for this, not with the day he’s had. 

“Suck my  _ dick _ !” Itaru rages, throwing down the controller and headset as his teammates cause him to die yet again. What are they there for if they don’t cover him while he charges forward?

“Itaru,” Misumi’s arms snake around his neck from behind, the airy lilt to his voice gone in replace of something more serious. “Can I suck you?” 

Itaru puts himself on pause, because he freezes. He doesn’t want to breathe, because if he breathes it means this is real, and it means he’s entered the eroges he’s tucked away so Chikage won’t find them. Itaru doesn’t believe that Misumi could come out and say something so dirty so outright, but then again, Misumi’s censor button is a little broken.

“Um,” is Itaru’s intelligent response, but Misumi is patient, hanging from his neck as the minutes pass. The music of the game plays in the background but Itaru pays it no mind. “Are you sure?”

“Mhm!” Misumi spins the chair around so Itaru is facing him, planting both hands on his shoulders. There’s a smile on his face, one that’s so confident that any further protests die inside Itaru’s throat. “You had a bad day at work, and this will make it better!”

“You don’t have to do it because I had a bad day at work.” So maybe all the protests don’t die in his throat, but Itaru doesn’t want to push him.

“But I want to!”

“Well-”

Misumi sinks to his knees and it’s an instant K.O. “Let me make you feel good, Itaru,” bright eyes the color of sunsets look up through long, thick lashes and really, no gacha pull is as good as the sight of Misumi like this. 

They meet halfway to press their lips together, Misumi’s fingers curled in the waist of Itaru’s sweatpants, Itaru’s fingers carding through his hair. This is familiar, lips together, moist but not wet with spit, fitting together perfectly. Misumi catches his bottom lip with his teeth and snags it back before diving in for more, one sweater paw coming to caress his cheek. Misumi is usually all restless energy, but when it comes to Itaru, he goes into slow mode. Sometimes it feels like they’re both exploring each other in an open world RPG, completing quests with their tongues and lips and fingers, but never the main mission.

When Misumi pulls away and gives him a wink before his sweats drag down his thighs, his boxers following soon after, Itaru knows he’s passed checkpoint one on his first mission.

Fingers wrap around his growing erection and Itaru surges forward, his own hand still buried in periwinkle locks, “Misumi, you don’t have-”

“Shhh,” Misumi brings his free hand to cover Itaru’s mouth, “I want to.”

The reiteration has Itaru falling back against the chair as the blood from his face drains to his dick. Misumi’s eyes sparkle and it would have been comical if his tongue hadn’t poke from between his lips to give an experimental lick up the shaft. Itaru sucks in a breath through his teeth; he’s not sure if this is Misumi’s first time sucking him off, but it doesn’t really matter, because the first lick is good and the next is better. Misumi holds his cock at the base and swirls his tongue around the head. Itaru half expects him to compare it to a triangle, but Misumi doesn’t, his focus honing him in on prodding Itaru’s slit with his tongue.

It’s with a warning giggle that Misumi goes even further, taking the head in his mouth and giving an experimental suck. It has Itaru slapping a hand over his mouth to cover the yelp that he’d involuntarily let out. He does share a wall with Banri and Juza, and if he isn’t careful, Banri will tease him to hell and back for the noises he lets out during sex. 

Misumi goes further and further down with each bob of his head, bringing his fist up to meet whatever he can’t get into his mouth. Misumi’s tongue dances along the length of him, cheeks hollowing for a firm suction. It’s doing things to Itaru that he doesn’t even know are possible; his mind is completely blank except racing at the same time with the same mantra of Misumi’s name. He’s sure some of it is spilling past his lips, but he’s incoherent and all he can focus on is the hot mouth surrounding him.

Misumi means to go down further but he gags and his mouth pops off with a harsh gasp. Itaru can feel him trembling under his hand and he strokes his fingers through his hair, “Don’t force yourself, it’s great...” He breathes out, but there’s a fire in Misumi’s eyes, his brows pinched in concentration. 

He goes down again, farther, suppressing his gag reflex and hollowing his cheeks once more. Itaru throws his head back and his toes curl when the tip brushes Misumi’s throat, but he pulls off again before he can go any deeper.

“Shit, ‘Sumi, you don’t-  _ ah! _ ” That one slips past before Itaru can smother it. He gives up on trying to speak, mewling and keening as Misumi sucks him off with the same amount of enthusiasm he throws into acting and triangle hunting. There’s lips and tongue everywhere and Itaru is drowning in his own pleasure, so much so that it catches him off guard.

Itaru yanks Misumi off of him as his stomach tightens and he’s bathed in white light. Distantly he hears an “Oh!” from his boyfriend, but all he can do is stare up at the ceiling as it spins and slowly comes to a stop. His chest heaves and his head rolls forward, chin tucking into his chest as his eyes fall on Misumi.

Misumi looks absolutely obscene.

There’s come on his cheeks and his lips, spilling over the shaft of his dick and onto Misumi’s hand where it moves over him, helping him come down from his ecstasy. Spit coats his lips like lip gloss, and there’s still a string of saliva connecting him to the tip of Itaru’s dick. But Misumi leans forward and licks it away, along with whatever’s on his hand.

“Shit,” Itaru covers his face with both hands. He can’t watch or he’ll get hard again; he’s not a teenager anymore, so his refractory period is likely nowhere near what it used to be. 

“Was it not good?” Misumi asks, that airy tone back in his voice, and it’s comforting.

“It was great. Ten out of ten would do it again.”

“Good~! Itaru tastes good,” Misumi giggles and Itaru peaks out from between his fingers to watch Misumi lick his lips. There’s  _ still  _ come on his cheeks and Itaru blindly slaps the desk behind him to grab some tissues, helping Misumi wipe his face down. When they’re all cleaned up and Itaru is tucked securely back into his pants, Misumi lifts him and brings him to the couch so they can settle down.

_ Mission Complete.  _

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me about a3 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
